SIWON
by Anata Cho Wonkyu
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang pelajar SMA harus terjebak di zaman yang berbeda dari zamannya... Diambil dari cerita Inuyasha WONKYU/SICHUL/CHANGKYU/YUNCHUL/YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**~SIWON ~**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( Yeoja )

Choi Siwon ( Namja)

Kim Heechul ( Yeoja )

Shim changmin ( Namja )

Other cast : Lee Hyukjae ( as Eunhyuk / yeoja )

Lee Donghae (namja)

Jung Yunho (namja)

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Lee Taemin ( as Eunhyuk little brother /namja)

Tan Hanggeng ( as Siwon brother / namja )

Kim Ryeowook ( as Heechul little sister /yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( as Kyuhyun little brother /namja / Cho Kibum )

Park Jungsoo (as Kyuhyun eomma /yeoja/Cho Leeteuk)

Kangta ( as Kyuhyuhn grandfather / as Cho Kangta )

Rate : T

Warning : GS /TYPOS/ ROMANCE/OOC/dll

WONKYU/SICHUL/CHANGKYU/YUNCHUL/YUNJAE.

Ide cerita ini bukan milik saya , karena yang mengarang komik Inuyasha bukan saya ...tapi ada sedikit saya ganti jalan ceritanya .

Pada tau komik Inuyasha kan ? Nah ini dia versi Wonkyunya ...

Udah deh langsung aja

AUTHOR POV

Kyuhyun seorang yeoja yang lahir dari keluarga yang percaya dengan hal msitis dan benda-benda keramat . Kakeknya beranggapan bahwa benda-benda tersebut terdapat mahkluk-mahkluk gaib bahkan monster yang telah di segel oleh para leluhurnya .

Kyuhyun sangat tidak percaya akan hal ini , sampai pada suatu saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalan sumur tua yang di segel kakeknya untuk mengambil bola sang adik yang terjatuh . Namun hal aneh terjadi saat Kyuhyun naik ke atas , Kyuhyun di tarik oleh siluman kelabang dan berwajah wanita. Entah keajaiban apa Kyuhyun bisa melepaskan diri dari siluman itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba naik kembali ke atas sumur namun lagi-lagi hal aneh terjadi , Kyuhyun tidak mendapati rumahnya yang ada hanya ada hutan . Kyuhyun terus berlari memanggil eomma , kakek dan dongsaengnya . Usahanya tentu saja gagal , Kyuhyun semakin masuk ke dalam hutan itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda terililit akar dan ada panah yang menancap didadanya .

Kyuhyun yang aneh dengan pemuda itu mendekatinya dan sedikit berjinjit untuk memegang telinga pemuda itu yang mirip dengan anjing

.

"Woahhhhh... Ini sungguhan , wah lembut bahkan telinga Heebum saja kalah" Kyuhyun masih memegang-megang telinga pemuda itu .

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian ada beberapa warga desa yang mengerumuni Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun paksa karena mereka menyangka Kyuhyun adalah titisan siluman untuk melepaskan setengah siluman yang tadi tertidur di pohon . Kyuhyun di bawa ke salah satu ketua suku mereka seorang yeoja tua berumur sekitar 50 tahunan dan memakai Hanbook sama seperti warga desa lainnya seperti kembali ke jaman dulu ( kalau di komiknya jaman edo , tapi kalau di korea ga tau jaman apa) .

Wanita tua itu bernama Kim Ryeowook dan dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun , dia melepaskan Kyuhyun dengan alasan Kyuhyun sangat mirip dengan eonninya yang sudah meninggal . Dan itu membuat semua warga desa menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun adalah reikarnasi dari Kim Heechul .

Belum genap satu hari Kyuhyun tinggal disana , Kyuhyun kembali diserang oleh siluman kelabang yang menyerangnya saat tadi pagi . Warga desa langsung membantu Kyuhyun melarikan diri dari siluman itu . Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa dia dikejar oleh para siluman , namun salah satu penduduk desa yang membantu Kyuhyun melarikan diri memberitahu bahwa didalam tubuh Kyuhyun terdapat Shikonotama ( batu permata bulat yang dapat membuat semua siluman lebih kuat jika memakannya ) . Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti hanya diam dan mendengarkan tentunya sambil melarikan diri menjauhi siluman kelabang tersebut.

KYUHYUN POV

Aku terus berlari menjauhi siluman menyebalkan yang entah apa maunya , namun saat aku berlari nasib sial menimpaku aku terjatuh dan siluman itu semakin mendekat.

Siluman itu mendekat .

"Hey bocah ... Serahkan shikonotama itu padaku" Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi , apalagi shikonotama aku tak punya benda seperti itu

"Issshhh...kau aku tidak tahu dimana shikonotama itu , kalau kau mau ambil saja aku tak peduli " Aku bangun dari posisi jatuhku dan menatap tajam siluman sialan itu

"Baiklah kalu begitu bersiaplah " Siluman itu mendekatiku , aku hanya menutup mataku. Setelahnya aku merasa melayang dan bagian pinggangku terasa dirobek , saat aku membuka mataku siluman sialan itu telah menggigit bagian pinggangku dan memakan bola kristal berbentuk bulat. Dan aku terjatuh tepat di depan namja bertelinga aneh.

"Kyu " Nenek Wookie memanggilku dengan tatapan khawatir, dia tak bisa menolongku karena siluman menyebalkan ini makin kuat.

" Hei bocah kau tau , kau harus mati ditanganku" Siluman itu mendekati ku , aku berlari dan mendekati namja yang tertidur , menempelkan sluruh badanku padanya atau bahasa lain aku memeluknya hanya saja tanganku masih didadanya. Siluman itu melilit pohon bersama denganku dan namja ini.

"Sesak ... Ishh eomma kyunie sesak ... Siapapun tolong akuuuuuuuu" DEG ...Mataku membulat saat merasakan detakan jantung dari namja yang tadi kufikir mati . Dia mulai membuka matanya , dan menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Tolong aku" Kataku pelan karena siluman ini semakin melilitkan tubuhnya semakin kuat

"Yackkkk Chullie apa yang kau lakukan disini , setelah kau menyegelku dengan panahmu dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menolongmu" Namja bodoh ini malah mengatakan hal yang tak kumengerti

"Isshh..ak..aku bukan ... Chullie ... Na..maku CHO KYUHYUN PABOOO" kataku dengan susah payang karena siluman masih melilit kami.

"Jangan bercanda baumu yang menj... " " Wah ternyata kau sudah bangun dari masa tidurmu yang panjang Siwon " Siluman itu memotong perkataan namja yg dipanggilnya Siwon

"Cih ... Diam kau , bahkan aku bisa mengalahkanmu hanya dengan menggunakan tanganku " Kata namja ini geram

"Isshhh .. Kau hanya banyak bicara Siwon-sshi ... Kalau kau... Ku..kuat cepat bantu aku" Kataku sedikit terbata karena siluman bodoh ini terus melilit dengan kencang sehingga tubuhku semakin rapat dengan Siwon

"Yackk memangnya kau siapa pabbo , seenaknya saja menyuruhku"

"Kau..ka..u banyak bicar..ra ..ka..kalau kau ku..kuat hadapi dia " Kataku dengan nafas yang sesak

"Kau cerewet Chullie-ah , kenapa kau jadi lemah ?.. Baiklah kalau kau mau aku menyelematkannmu cepat cabut panah yang menusuk dada kanan ku , apa kau bisa membukanya?"

"Han..hanya membukanya saja hal ..yan..yang mudah bagiku " Aku mengarahkan tanganku menggapai panah yang menusuk dadanya , namun agak sulit mengingat posisiku sekarang dililit oleh siluman , dan lagi penduduk desa berteriak melarangku mencabut panah itu . Aku tak peduli yang jelas aku masih ingin hidup. Aku menggapai panah itu , dan siluman itu semakin melilitkan tubuhnya membuatku sesak.

"Appo ..eomma isshhhh ... Se..sedikit lagi ..." Aku memegang panah itu dan mencabutnya , dan yang terjadi padaku untuk kedua kalinya aku melayang di udara dan terhempas ke tanah gara-gara si namja pabbo itu langsung pergi menyerang siluman

"Issshhh .. Appo "

"Kyuhyun-sshi kau tak apa ? " Tanya Nenek Wookie

"Ne" Jawabku

Kulihat kedepan , namja itu sedang mencabik siluman kalajengking yang tadi menyerangku dengan kukunya yang panjang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Satu persatu bagian tubuh siluman itu terpisah dan bagian ekornya jatuh didekatku .

"Kyaaaaaaa " Teriakku memeluk nenek Wookie saat ekor itu bergerak

" Kyuhyun-sshi cepat ambil shikonotama yang tadi , hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan shikonotama itu di bagian tubuh siluman itu , aku mengambilnya dan siluman itupun mati.

AUTHOR POV

Saat Kyuhyun akan berdiri Siwon menghampirinya

"Baiklah kau ... Serahkan shikonotama itu" Siwon menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun , sedangkan Kyuhyun lindungi oleh para warga desa dan Wookie

"MWO! Dia juga menginginkan benda ini ? aku kira dia pahlawannya nek" Kata Kyuhyun bingung dan takut

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara ….Kyuhyun-sshi cepat lari , aku akan menangani hal ini " kata Wookie

"Baiklah nek " Kyuhyun berlari , warga desa menghalangi Siwon.. Namun Siwon melewati mereka tanpa melukai mereka satupun . Dan mengejar Kyuhyun .

"Hah .. Aku sudah menduga dengan hal ini " Wookie berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun , Sambil memasangkan kalung dengan membaca mantera kemudian kalung itu menempel di leher Siwon (liat kalung inuyasha ).

Sementara Kyuhyun terjatuh dan tersungkur di jembatan, Siwon menyeringai dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun

" Yack ... Berikan shikonotama itu padaku Chullie-ah … ternyata kau tambah lemah"

"Andwaeee …ishhh sudah kubilang namaku CHO KYUHYUN bukan CHULLIE… sekali lagi K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N" Kyuhyun memundurkan badannya sambil mengeja namanya

" Aku tidak peduli kau Chullie atu bukan … cepat berikaan shikonotama itu …jika kau tak mau ,kau harus mati "

"MWO ! Enak saja kau menyuruhku mati ... Aku masih mempunyai eomma yang menungguku di rumah "

" Aku tak peduli" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun , sementara di sebrang jembatan Wookie memberikan intruksi pada Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun-sshi ucapkan kata apapun yang bisa membuat Siwon tunduk padamu" Kyuhyun makin memundurkan badannya saat Siwon mendekat.

"Ku bilang kau akan mati yeoja sialan " Siwon berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dengan kuku panjang yang siap membunuh Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun memikirkan kata untuk menundukkan Siwon ...saat Siwon telah dekat dengannya

" Sit Boy ".

BRUG ... BYUR

Dan setelah kata itu pula Kyuhyun dapa membuat Siwon jatuh kebawah jembatan tepatnya ke sungai . Dan Kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata itu hingga Siwon seperti anjing peliharaannya .

"Sit boy ... Sit ..Sit ...Sit ... Sit ..." Sedangkan Wookie hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Kyuhyun .

TBC

Gimana ini lanjut jangan ?

Kalau ga mau juga ga apa-apa

Comment :)


	2. Chapter 2

**~SIWON ~**

**(Chapter 2 )**

AUTHOR POV

Setelah kejadian menegangkan bagi Kyuhyun . Wookie membawa Kyuhyun dan Siwon ke rumahnya , Kyuhyun di obati karena pinggangnya robek akibat serangan siluman yang seenak jidatnya mengambil shikonotama dari tubuhnya.

Sementara Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun kesal.

" Kyuhyun-ah kau harus tinggal di sini untuk sementara , karena pasti banyak siluman yang sudah mencium keberadaan shikonotama itu" Kata Wookie

"Ne , tapi bagaimana caranya untuk bisa kembali ke jamanku nek ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kau datang darimana , tapi aku yakin kau bisa pulang "

"Ah ne "

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang sekarang dan berikan shikonotama itu padaku ? " Tiba-tiba Siwon buka suara

"Tak ada yang mengajakmu bicara bodoh " Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan pergi keluar . Sementara Siwon hanya memandangnya kesal .

"Dia mirip dengan Chullie eonni bukan ?" Tiba-tiba Wookie mengatakan hal yang paling menyebalkan untuk Siwon

"Tidak , dia sama sekali tak mirip dengan Chullie ... Chullie lembut dan lebih cantik darinya sedangkan dia kasar dan tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali" Siwonpun bangkit dari posisi duduknya

"Tapi hatimu berkata lain Siwon -ah "

"Jangan cerewet , cepat katakan dimana Chullie sekarang"

"Hei apa kau lupa , sebelum eonni menyegelmu dengan panahnya kau lebih dulu menyerangnya dan mengambil shikonotama darinya.. Setelah eonni menyegelmu dia meninggal dengan membawa shikonotama"

"Meninggal ? Apa maksudmu ?menyerangnya ?aku tak pernah sama sekali menyerang Chullie , sudah kubilang dia yang pertama kali menghianatiku , dia tiba-tiba mencariku dan menyegelku di pohon sialan itu "

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar , tapi sebelum mati eonni bilang bahwa kaulah yang menghianatinya , dia menyesal jatuh cinta padamu Siwon-ah dan dia membencimu"

" Terserah apa ka... " "Kyaaaaaa ...menjauh dariku " Suara Siwon terpotong oleh teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Cih aku mencium bau siluman lagi " Siwon berlari keluar dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang di dekati siluman burung gagak, dan kini siluman burung itu telah memakan shikonotama lalu terabang meninggalkan Kyuhyun

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan memandangnya kesal. "Yack dasar bodoh kenapa kau membiarkannya membawa shikonotama itu"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku eoh , dia saja terlalu besar sehingga aku tak bisa melawannya , kenapa kau menyalahkanku dasar menyebalkan" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sudahlah kalian cepat kejar gagak itu , dan Kyuhyun-ah ... Bawa ini bersamamu aku tau kau membutuhkannya" Wookie menyerahkan panah pada Kyuhyun

"Eh tapi nek ..aku tak bisa memanah "

"Tenanglah kau pasti bisa, cepatlah Siwon bawa Kyuhyun dan kejar burung itu"

"Andweee aku tak mau membawa yeoja bodoh ini"

"Kau tak bisa menolak , karena hanya dia yang dapat melihat shikonotama dasar bodoh "

"Aish ... Baiklah cepat naik ke punggungku"

" Tidak akan jatuh memangnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu

" Tidak akan , cepat naik" Kyuhyun pun naik ke punggung Siwon dan Siwon langsung mengejar burung itu. Siwon terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia bisa mengejar gagak itu .

"Apa kau melihat Shikonotamany?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang ada di punggungnya.

"Ne .. Ada di perutnya"

"Baguslah , kalau begitu cepat panah"

"MWO! Aku tak bisa memanahnya dasar bodoh"

"Sudah cepat panah atau kupastikan kau tak akan bisa pulang"

"Aishhh...baiklah" Kyuhyun mulai membidikan panahnya pada burung itu. "Aku yakin aku bisa" Sebelum memanah Kyuhyun berteriak sementara Siwon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya . Kyuhyun pun siap melepaskan anak panahnya .

Kyuhyun melepaskan anak panahnya. , namunnn ...

" Dasar bodoh kau bisa memanah tidak sih , gagak bodoh itu ada di depan , kau malah menjatuhkan panahmu 1cm di depan wajahku" Teriak Siwon

"Ishhh aku kan bukan pemanah"

"Kau memang tidak seperti Chullie"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Chullie dan aku tak mau disamakan dengan Chullie dasar bodoh"

"Jangan banyak bicara cepat panah burung itu"

"Isssshhh cerewet " Kyuhyun berkosentrasi mengarahkan anak panahnya pada burung gagak tersebut . Dan dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun berhasil memanah burung itu , lebih tepatnya shikonotama yang ada di dalam tubuh burung itu ... Namun lagi-lagi mungkin memang nasib Kyuhyun untuk dimarahi Siwon .

Terdengar suara shikonotama yang pecah dan berubah menjadi keping - keping kecil sehingga tak berebntuk bulat kembali .. Shikonotama itu menyebar keseluruh daerah ...

Siwon berhenti saat mendengar pecahan dari shikonotama ...

Siwon juga menurunkan Kyuhyun dari punggungnya

"Kau ... Yeoja pabbo ... Menghancurkan shikonotama"

"MWOO ! Kau bilang aku pabbo ... Yack kau yang memaksaku memanah dan bukan salahku jika aku salah memanah"

"Aku tahu... Tapi seharusnya kau berusaha untuk melumpuhkan burung itu bukannya membuat shikonotama menjadi pecahan seperti sekarang ini"

"Yack .. Kau setidaknya kau masih mempunyai dua serpihan shikonotama kan ? Dasar pabbo " Kyuhyun memperlihatkan 2 pecahan shikonotama yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau bodoh ... Menyebalkan bisa bertemu yeoja bodoh sepertimu"

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memasang wajah dingin " Dan kau tahu ... Aku juga tidak ingin berada disini ... Aku ingin pulang , aku rindu eommaku , dongsaengku dan kakekku .. Aku.. Hiksss... Aku ingin pulang hiksss... Jangan seenaknya kau memarahiku hiksss... Dasar bodoh" Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menangis, melihat Kyuhyun menangis membuat Siwon panik.

"Hei..hei ..kenapa kau menangis ... Dasar yeoja pabbo ... Kau memang tidak seperti Chullie" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hyaaa.. Kau mau kemana ? " Teriak Siwon . Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berabalik menghadap Siwon " AKU BUKAN CHULLIE , AKU MAU PULANG " Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan . "Dan satu lagi SIT BOY" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ... Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan kata ajaib itu . Yap Siwon jatuh kebawah seperti biasanya.

KYUHYUN POV

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali , untuk menemani nenek Wookie mencuci di sungai sedangkan aku mandi di sungai itu .

Aku menyelam kebawah sungai , sambil memkirikan kata-kata nenek Wookie yang menyuruhku untuk bekerja sama dengan si bodoh Siwon untuk mengumpulkan shikonotama . Aku bisa saja menolaknya hanya saja nenek Wookie bilang bukan hanya jaman ini yang terancam tapi jamanku juga akan terancam.

Aku kembali keatas untuk mengirup udara , karena lama menyelam di air. Namun saat kembali ke atas mataku menangkap sosok mahkluk bodoh berkuping , yang sedang menatap kearahku sambil berjongkok . Dan kalian tahu bahwa kini aku sedang topless , ya aku sedang setengah telanjang , sementara bagian kakiku berada di air dan bagian perutku keatas terlihat oleh si bodoh itu.

Aku hanya menatapnya dingin saat dia melihat bagian tubuh atasku yang telanjang " MWOO ... Kyaaaaaa ... Sit Boy " Setelah sadar atas kebodohanku , aku menyembunyikan bagian atasku kedalam air.

"Ada apa. Kyunie-ah ?"

" Si bodoh itu mengintipku nek " Tunjukku pada Siwon yang kini tengah tergeletak di bawah sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Yack ..siapa juga yang mau mengintipmu eoh , bahkan tubuhmu tidak lebih seksi dari Chullie"

" MWO ... Kau ... SIT BOY ...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT,..SITTTTTTTTTT" Dan bisa di tebak bahwa sekarang si anjing bodoh itu. Jatuh beberapa kali .

Aku naik keatas sungai dan mengganti bajuku dengan Hanbook berwarna putih dan ada sedikit warna merah dan rambut panjang ku diikat oleh pita merah, nenek Wookie bilang baju dan pita ini milik eonninya yang bernama Kim Heechul . Aku memakai baju ini tentu saja karena baju seragamku sedang di cuci nenek dan kini sedang di keringkan.

Aku kembali ke tempat nenek Wookie , dan aku melihat Siwon yang menggerutu tak jelas di dekat semak-semak sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Dan aku menghampirinya " Yack jangan seperti orang bodoh seperti itu " Kulihat Siwon membalikkan wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Issshhh ... Bodoh untuk apa kau memakai baju itu "

"MWOOOOO , tentu saja untuk menunggu bajuku yang kering"

Kulihat Siwon bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku . Deg...Deg...Deg..." Ishhhh kenapa jantungku ini , kenapa wajahku terasa panas"Batinku . Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Yack apa yang ku lakukan?" Siwon mengunci pergerakan tanganku

"Tentu saja untuk membuka baju ini melekat pada tubuhmu "

"MWOOOO dasar mesum , SIT BOY..." Siwon jatuh kebawah, aku menjauhinya dan tak berani menatapnya karena aku yakin saat ini wajahku sangat memerah , dan jantungku masih berdetak kencang.

"Yack kau selalu mengatakan kata bodoh itu, aku hanya tak mau kau memakai baju itu "

Kali ini aku sebal dengan kata-katanya memangnya kenapa jika aku memakai baju ini , aku merasa bodoh karena telah berdebar untuknya. Aku membalikkan badanku dan mentapnya kesal " Kenapa eoh ? Apa karena aku mirip dengan Kim Heechul ?" Tanyaku kesal

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chullie bodoh , cepat ganti bajumu ... Pulang ke jamanmu dan kembalikan shikonotamaku". Aku hanya menatapnya dingin dan berjalan mengambil bajuku yang di jemur oleh nenek Wookie

"Hei kau mau kemana? " Tanya Siwon yang kini sudah berada di sampingku

"Jelas saja pulang " Kataku singkat

"Baguslah , kalau begitu kembalikan shikomotamaku"

Aku mengeluarkan shikonotama yang kusimpan di kantung kecil berwarna merah " Kau ingin ini ?" Tanyaku . Siwon mengangguk " Jangan harap bodoh ... SIT BOY" Kataku sambil meninggalkannya.

AUTHOR POV

Sementara ditempat lain siluman rubah kecil sedang merencanakan untuk mengambil shikonotama yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun , untuk membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian appanya yang di bunuh oleh ONKEY bersaudara .

Siluman rubah kecil yang bernama Jung Yoogeun itu pun segera mendekati Kyuhyun yang baunya sudah tercium , dan dia semakin senang karena tak mencium bau Siwon di dekat Kyuhyun .

TBC

Ayo Kyuhyun mau diapain?  
hheheh … ONKEY siapa ?  
ini udah melenceng dari ceritanya … tapi ga terlalu melenceng juga

Dilewat beberapa episode di animenya dan sedikit di rubah jalan ceritanya :)

Hihi comment ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

**~SIWON ~**

**Chapter 3**

**AUTHOR POV **

Kyuhyun terus berjalan ke arah sumur tempat pertama kali dia datang. Belum sempat Kyuhyun sampai ke sumur itu , Kyuhyun sudah mendengar suara aneh.

"Hei berikan shikonotama itu padaku"

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Kyuhyun agak takut

"Kau tidak perlu tau ,cepat berikan" Jawab suara itu marah

"Ani aku tidak akan memberikannya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu bersiaplah aku akan membunuhmu"

"Kyaaaaaa" Kyuhyun berteriak saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar seperti bola akan menimpanya. Kyuhyun menutup mata, namun setelah beberapa menit dia tak merasakan sakit atau apapun , akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mata.

"Si..Siwon" Kyuhyun kaget saat mendapati Siwon tengah mencengkram bola berwarna pink seperti permen karet.

"Dasar bodoh , kau berteriak hanya karena siluman kecil bodoh seperti ini eoh ?" Tanya Siwon

"A..aku hanya terkejut lagi pula ..." Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap bola besar yang dicengkram Siwon tiba-tiba memiliki mata dan mengerjap menatapnya "Kyaaaa... Si..Siwon dia memiliki mata " Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon , dan otomatis Siwon melepaskan cengkaramannya pada bola tadi .

"Yack ... Kau kenapa me..."Siwon menghentikan perkataannya saat dirasakan pelukan Kyuhyun semakin kuat dan hangat. Mereka terdiam beberapa menit , sebelum Siwon akhirnya memecah keheninganan "Kau memang berbeda dari Chullie, bahkan kau lebih hangat " Jawab Siwon hendak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun , namun sebuah suara berhasil membuat telinga anjingnya bergerak .

"Yeee aku dapatkan shikonotamanya" Teriak Yoogeun

" Yack bocah serigala bodoh berani-beraninya kau mengambil shikonotamaku " Siwon berjalan mendekati Yoogeun tanpa melepas pelukan Kyuhyun , Yoogeun berjalan mundur , tapi naas di belakangnya tebing yang menyebabkan dia tak bisa bergerak .

"A..aku tak takut padamu .. Manusia setengah si..siluman" Kata Yogeun agak takut

"Ck...Jangan banyak bicara , rasakan ini"

Pletak

"Appo hikksss eomma appoyooo hueeeeeeee" tiba-tiba Yoogeun menangis saat Siwon telah menjitak kepalanya dan mengambil shikonotamanya. Mendengar tangisan Yoogeun seperti mendengar tangisan dongsaengnya , Kyuhyunpun melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam Siwon

"YACK ...SIWON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEHINGGA MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS EOH?" Entah aura darimana , yang pasti saat ini ketika Siwon melihat Kyuhyun dia sangat ketakutan, seperti melihat setan .

"Kyuhyun , aku tak melakukan apapun sungguh , aku hanya berniat mengambil shikonotama, ke..kenapa kau marah padaku eoh ?" Saking takutnya Siwon pada Kyuhyun , Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun ,padahal bagi Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun adalah hal yang tak akan pernah dilakukannya.

"SIWON... SIT BOY" Siwon seperti biasa langsung terkapar dibawah ,sementara Kyuhyun menghampiri Yoogeun dan tersenyum manis , membuat Yoogeun menghentikan tangisannya da tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis ne , noona akan mengobatimu dan soal shikonotama kita bicarakan nanti , noona ingin tau apa alasanmu menginginkan shikonotama ini" Bagaikan sebuah mantra kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Yoogeun mengangguk dan patuh .

"Yack Yeoja pabbo kau selalu seperti itu padaku , kau harus bertanggung jawab " Kata Siwon bangun dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauhi Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Siwon dengan aura menakutkan tadi . Itu membuat Siwon memundurkan badannya.

"Kyu...Kyu mianhe , aku tak ber..bermaksud"

"Yack Siwon...Gomawo sudah memanggil namaku , ayo kita pulang" Kata Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi membunuhnya menjadi senyuman manis , membuat siwon menatap kyuhyun heran dan err..sedikit terpesona.

"Ck..hanya karena aku memanggil namamu saja kau sudah senang"

"Diam dan jangan benyak bicara , ayo kita pulang" Ucap Kyu sedikit membentak dan membuat Siwon kembali ketakutan dan memilih mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

**-Skip- **

Yoogeun telah menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya, termasuk. Alasannya ingin membawa shikonotama itu , untuk membalas dendam pada OnKey bersaudara.

"Hah malang sekali nasibmu, hmm...bagaimana kau membantu kami mengumpulkan shikonotama dan kami akan melindungimu dari OnKey bersaudara"Ucap Kyuhyun ramah

"Noona tapi aku ingin balas dendam , bukan meminta perlindungan"

"Hah ..percuma saja kau membujuknya Kyu , bocah bodoh ini harus ku beri pelajaran" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya bersiap menjitak Yoogeun

"Siwon diamlah atau AKU YANG AKAN MENJITAK KEPALAMU " Kyuhyun membetak di kalimat terakhirnya , dan itu membuat Siwon mundur seperti anjing melihat majikannya marah .

"Hah...baiklah kalau begitu , jika kau bersama kami , aku akan membawakanmu eskrim , dan lollipop dari tempat asalku" Rayu Kyuhyun

" Es krim ?Lollipop itu apa noona? " Kyuhyun menghela nafas sepertinya dia memang terjebak di jaman yang sangat kuno

"Hmm... Itu semacam benda manis ,bulat, warna-warni , dan itu sangat lezat" Ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan

"Aku tidak percaya pada noona"

"Jelas saja kau tidak percaya , aku saja belum pulang ke zamanku , kalau aku pulang ke zamanku aku akan membawakannya banyak. untukmu " Jelas Kyuhyun

" Andwaeeee kau tak boleh pulang , sebelum shikonotama terkumpul Kyu" Jawab Siwon yang kini tiba-tiba di samping Kyuhyun .

"Yack Siwon pabbo , seenaknya kau melarangku pulang ... Jika aku menunggu shikonotama terkumpul aku bisa-bisa tidak pulang bertaun-taun eoh .. Apa kau gila"

"Aku tidak mau tau , kau tak boleh pulang , Jika kau pulang aku akan ..."

"AKAN APA EOH , SIWON PABBO SEENAKNYA KAU MEMERINTAHKU MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA ... SIT BOY" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal, dan akhirnya Siwon jatuh pada posisi yang tak elit ..hei sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah biasa dengan mantarnya itu.

"Huaaa..noona hebat bisa mengalahkan manusia siluman itu " Kata Yoogeun bahagia

"Hmmm .. Jadi bagaimana kau mau kan bersama kami , kalau kau tak mau sih noona menghargaimu .. Tapi Nasibmu akan SAMA dengan SIWON" Kata Kyuhyun merubah auranya menjadi aura gelap dan menekan di beberapa kata .

"Ah...ne ..noo..noona aku .. Hmm aku ikut dengan kalian " Jawa Yoogeun takut

"Horeeeeeee ... Gomawo Yogeun-ah noona sayang padamu " Kyuhyun memeluk Yoggeun , sementara Siwon memperhatikan mereka darei belakang dan mempoutkan bibirnya , Merasa di perhatikan Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan menatap Siwon.

"Wae Siwon-ah" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang ke zamanmu eoh ?lalu bagaimana dengan shikonotamaku ?" Tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sedih , entah apa yang membuat Siwon sedih ,shikonotama atau Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah ..Siwon-ah mengertilah.. Baiklah kau boleh ikut ke zamanku , asal kau jangan macam-macam di sana dan ikuti semua permintaanku ..bagaimana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya

Siwon sedikit berfikir "Ah .. Ne baiklah ayo kita pergi , dan untukmu rubah sialan .. Diam di sini bersama Wookie "

"Hehhe gomawo Siwon-ah" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis membuat Siwon salang tingkah dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau ..diam disini ne , noona janji mebawakan lolipop dan ice cream untukmu "

"Ne noona"

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku dan Siwon masuk ke dalam sumur yang pertama kali aku datang , kemudian tiba-tiba kami seperti memasuki lorong waktu dan sampai pada akhirnya kembali pada sumur itu.

"Hah..kenapa masih disini ... Hueeeee ... Siwon-ah aku tidak bisa pulang hueee..hiksss.. Eomma ... Haraboji .. Kibum-ah ..aku rindu kalian"

"Hei..hei jangan menangis , kenapa kau tidak mencoba memanjat ke atas eoh ? Siapa tau itu zamanmu" Siwon menenangkanku saat aku mulai menangis

"Tapi...bagimana jika itu...bu..bukan m..za .." " Noona ...Kyuhyun noona kaukah itu" aku menghetikan kata-kataku , saat aku mendengar suara dongsaeng kecilku Kibum

"Huaaa..Bummiee..ini noona .. Tunggu noona akan ke atas " Aku mulai memanjat sumur , sampai akhirnya kurasakan tangan hangat dan kekar Siwon menggendongku dan membawaku ke atas "Hah ..aku lupa bahwa hewan ini bersamaku"batinku

Akhirnya kami sampai di atas , dan aku langsung turun dari gendongan Siwon langsung berlari memeluk Kibum "hueee ...hikkksss Bummie-ah noona rindu padamu ..hueee noona sayang padamu hueee..hikssss"

"Aku juga merindukan noona " Kibum membalas pelukanku , namun tak lama karena Kibum langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelap pipiku yang basah karena air mata . Hei bukankah adikku ini berumur 7 tahun tapi tingkahnya seperti remaja 17 tahun . "Noona jangan menangis ne , hmm noona darimana saja kenapa noona memeakai hanbok , dan juga hyung yang di sana itu siapa ? Kenapa dia mempunyai telinga ?" Tanyanya panjang lebar aku hanya memutar mataku malas , bocah ini memang sangat jenius.

"Hmmm .. Sudahlah bummie-ah nanti noona jelaskan , dan lebih baik sekarang kita kerumah noona sangat rindu eomma dan haraboji "

"Ne ...ayo hyung " eh .. Dia tidak mengajakku dan malah menggandeng tangan Siwon ..ck..siapa sebenarnya yang kakak kandungnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat eomma yang tengah duduk santai bersama haraboji ... Hei apakah mereka tidak khawatir atas kehilanganku "Eomma. Aku pulang " Kataku . Eomma langsung melirik ke arah ku dan tersenyum " Kyunnie kau pulang ... Hiksss hueee anak eomma pulang hikssss bogoshippo baby " Eomma menghampiriku dan memelukku

Ternyata eomma mengkhawatirkanku , aku membalas pelukan eomma "Ne eoomma bogoshipoyo" Aku melepaskan pelukan eomma dam mungusap pipinya yang penuh dengan air mata " Eomma jangan menangis ak... "

"Yackk Cho Kyuhyun apa yang dilakukan kakek tua ini padaku " Suara Siwon memotong perkataanku dan kulihat haraboji tengah memasang kertas jimat tak jelas di dahi dan seluruh wajah Siwon "MWO ! Apa yang Haraboji lakukan ?" Aku menghampiri haraboji dan menjauhkannya dari Siwon " Kyunie ..Haraboji hanya menolongmu dari siluman itu , dengan kertas mantra yang haraboji punya ".

"Hah... Aku yakin akan seperti ini , baiklah kalau begitu akan kuceritakan semuanya" Kami semua duduk di ruang keluarga dan aku menceritakan semuanya dari awal aki jatuh ke sumur dan menemukan Siwon , shikonotama dan yang lainnya.

"Huaaaaa...noona aku ingin ke zaman dimana Siwon hyung berada " Kata Kibum dengan mata berbinar

"Ani... Disana tak menyenangkan noona juga belum tentu mau kembali " Kataku cuek dan sekarang Siwon menatapku tajam dan telinganya bergerak-gerak tak jelas "Kau sudah berjanji untuk kembali Cho Kyuhyun " Katan Siwon dengan nada kesal

"Ne..aku memang berjanji akan kembali , tapi tidak sekarang atau besok , karena aku masih harus sekolah "

"Kembalilah sekarang kumohon .. Hmm atau malam atau besok ..kumohon bantu aku mengumpulkan shikonotama Kyuhyun-ah " Aku terkejut kukira dia akan marah tapi dia malah berlutut dihadapanku

"Eh .. Siwon...kau jangan begini .. Eomma bagaimana ini ?" Tanyaku bingung dan menatap eomma , eomma hanya menggeleng dan menatap haraboji , aku jadi ikut-ikutan menatap haraboji

" Kenapa kalian menatapku .. Hah astaga , sepertinya kau harus pergi malam ini Kyunie , besok haraboji dan eommamu akan memberikan keterangan pada sekolahmu kalau kau sakit , bagaimana Teuki-ah." Tanya haraboji pada eomma

" Ne kau pergi saja , tapi jika kau bisa pulang , pulanglah dan masuk sekolah eomma tidak mau kau ketinggalan pelajaran "

"Ne eomma ...kau dengarkan Siwon-ah , jadi jangan seperti itu terus , aku jadi merasa bersalah " Siwon kembali mendudukkan badannya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum menampilkan lengsung pipinya , "astaga kenapa Siwon terlihat tampan, oh God Cho Kyuhyun jangan bodoh dia hanya namja keras kepala menyebalkan .

"Hmm.. Eomma kalau begitu aku ..aku mandi dulu dan menyiapkan peralatan yang kubawa untuk malam " Aku bangkit dan menuju kamarku , kurasa Siwon mengikutiku dari belakang .

**AUTHOR POV **

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sampai di kamar Kyuhyun ,

"Kau tunggu disini , aku mau mandi setelah mandi kau bantu aku memberesakn hal yang harus kubawa selama disana , dan ingat aku akan pulang lagi kemari tidak selamanya disana"

"Ne .. Aku mengerti , sudah sana cepat " Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya sedangkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi . Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi , Siwon melihat rkamar yang di dominasi warna babby blue. Siwon berjalan di ranjang queen size milik kyuhyun dengan bedcover dengan gambar pikachu.

Siwon duduk dan menghirup aroma Kyuhyun yang ada di ruangan itu " Wangi Kyuhyun sangat memabukan , seprrti Chullie ani lebih indah dari Chulllie " gumam Siwon pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Kyuhyun,dan Siwon akhirnya tertidur.

15 menit Kemudian Kyuhyun. Keluar menggunakan dress selutut berwarna babyblue dengan cardigan berwarna putih .

"Siwon sekarang bantu aku mem... " Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Siwon tertidur di ranjangnya . Kyuhyun menghela nafas ,dan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya ... Kyuhyun berlutut dilantai berhadapan dengan wajah Siwon yang tertidur , jadi posisinya Siwon lebih tinggi karena Siwon tidur di ranjang Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangnnya di ranjang dan menopangkan dagunya.

"Hah... Kau memang tampan , tapi kau keras kepala ... aku jadi penasaran siapa Chullie ? Bagaimana wajahnya ? Apakah dia sangat mirip denganku ? Dan mengapa kau sampai sangat mencintainya ? " Gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil memandang wajah damai Siwon .

"Hah ..sudahlah aku jadi tak tega membangunkannya" Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamarnya , namun sebelum dia keluar . Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Siwon "Good night "

**To Be continue**

**Thanks buat yang udah review **

**nyadar kok ff ini jelek makanya dikit yang review L**


End file.
